


An Honest Day's Work - Честный заработок

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: «Я бы лучше съел полную миску червей, чем стряпню Боромира, — заявил Пиппин. — И вообще червей я съел предостаточно».Пиппин раскрывает секрет, Леголас приобретает новый опыт, а Сэм оказывается единственным, кто отрывается от коллектива.





	An Honest Day's Work - Честный заработок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Honest Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437683) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic124219) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7662612).
> 
> Beta-readers are [Lados](http://fanfics.me/user189122) and [sonyava ](http://fanfics.me/user160355).

Боромир зачерпнул ложкой варево и скривился от отвращения.

— В жизни не ел ничего гаже этого.

— Винить тебе некого, кроме себя самого, — развеселился Мерри.

— Я в курсе. — И Боромир обреченно отодвинул миску.

— От этой мерзости тебе самому поплохеет, — фыркнул Пиппин.

— Не слушай его, — попросил Мерри Боромира. — Ты сделал все, что мог.

— Хотел, как лучше, вышло, как всегда, — буркнул Пиппин в свою миску.

— Нет, он прав, — вздохнул Боромир. — Получилась дрянь.

— Не все так печально, — обнадежил его Мерри. — И хуже бывают вещи, а мы могли бы их есть…

— Например? — поинтересовался Пиппин.

— Полная миска червей, — немного подумав, сказал Мерри.

Пиппин наградил его пристальным взглядом.

— Я бы лучше съел полную миску червей, чем стряпню Боромира. И вообще — червей я съел предостаточно. — И он вернулся к своему несъедобному ужину.

Остальные были заняты собственными разговорами и едой и на их беседу не обращали особого внимания. Но, должно быть, слушали хотя бы вполуха, потому что наступила тишина: все переваривали услышанное.

Боромир взглянул на Мерри поверх головы Пиппина, и на лице его было написано замешательство. Он словно хотел спросить: «Ты хоть что-нибудь понял? Я — нет». Потом он пробормотал:

— Что он сказал?

Мерри в ответ пожал плечами и всеми возможными способами дал понять, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, о чем болтал Пиппин. Боромир перевел дух, но так и остался в растерянности на пару с Мерри. Зато теперь на них смотрели все, и каждый желал, чтобы вопрос Пиппину задал кто-нибудь другой.

Боромир прочистил горло.

— Пиппин?

— А? — Пиппин оторвался от ужина, широко раскрыв глаза. Казалось, его вообще не занимало вызванное его словами смятение.

Очень аккуратно, тоном настолько выверенным, что Мерри смекнул — о спрошенном он пожалеет, — Боромир полюбопытствовал:

— Зачем ты ел столько червей?

Пиппин рассеянно посмотрел на Боромира, будто вообще не понял, о чем речь. Но, возможно, он и в самом деле успел забыть о том, что ляпнул. Потом он сказал: «О!», положил ложку и объявил:

— Это, если честно, интересная история.

— Не сомневался, — кивнул Боромир.

— Ну, знаешь, — сказал Пиппин, не замечая, да и не заботясь о том, что оказался в центре всеобщего внимания, — когда я был еще маленький, моя сестра Перивинка на слабо заставила меня съесть червяка, ну я и…

— Я понял, — серьезно ответил Боромир.

— Потом, чуть позже, подошла моя сестра Пимпернель и сказала — если ты съел червяка для Винки, съешь и для меня. Я сказал, что не буду, потому что есть червей отвратительно. И тогда она…

До них донеслось тихое хихиканье Фродо. Пиппин посмотрел в ту сторону, и тут до него дошло, что его слушают. Он оглядел всю компанию, внимающую его речам.

— А дальше что? — подсказал Боромир.

— Ну, — Пиппин как ни в чем не бывало продолжил рассказ, — она сказала — если съешь червяка для меня, я дам тебе две монетки. Я подумал, что это ничего себе сделка, взял две монетки и съел червяка.

— О, нет, — тихо протянул Мерри, уже догадавшись, чем все это пахнет.

— А потом, ну, точно я, конечно, не знаю, но думаю, что Пимпернель сказала остальным, потому что все ее друзья стали предлагать мне съесть червей за деньги. Я и ел. — И он принялся за кашу.

Все замолчали, обдумывая его слова, и не сразу сообразили, что Пиппин больше не собирается ничего объяснять.

— У меня сразу столько вопросов, — заметил Мерри.

Всех сразу как прорвало.

— Почему ты… — спросил Фродо.

— Сколько всего червей ты съел? — спросил Боромир.

— Перегрин Тук! — начал было Гэндальф, но какое бы предостережение он высказать ни планировал, оно потонуло в хоре голосов.

— Какая гадость, сэр, мерзость какая, — скривился Сэм.

Пиппин поставил кружку и, затыкая друзей, вытянул руки вперед.

— По одному за раз, — пояснил он.

Снова наступила тишина, и Мерри подумал, что нарушить ее никто не осмелится. Только Боромир спросил:

— Сколько тебе было лет?

— Около двенадцати.

— Достаточно, чтобы начать соображать, — прикинул Боромир.

— Возможно, — и Пиппин пожал плечами в знак согласия.

— Так сколько червей ты съел? — напомнил Фродо.

— Не знаю, я же не считал.

— А денег вы заработали много? — уточнил Сэм.

— Я не знаю, я не считал, — повторил Пиппин. — И потом, я несколько раз поднимал цену, потому что мне готовы были платить.

— Что ты делал со всеми этими деньгами? — очнулся Гимли.

— Ну, мне было двенадцать, — ответил Пиппин, облизывая ложку до чистоты. — Так что я их немедленно потратил на сласти.

— Почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас? — озадачился Фродо.

— Не приходилось к слову, — предположил Пиппин.

— А почему я только сейчас узнаю об этом? — чувствуя себя все более уязвленным, с нажимом спросил Мерри.

— Эта тема вообще никогда не всплывала, — ответил Пиппин.

— Как можно было об этом умалчивать, Пип. — Мерри скрестил на груди руки. — Как ты мог такое от меня утаить?

— Я не докладываю тебе обо всем, что я делаю, — урезонил его Пиппин.

— А ты нормально это перенес? — сказал Арагорн. — Как еду?

Пиппин ткнул в его направлении ложкой.

— Ничего со мной не случилось.

— Червяков, — поинтересовался Гимли, — тебе есть понравилось?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Пиппин. — Есть червей мерзотно, ну и смотреть на людей, которые их едят, тоже.

— Тогда зачем ты продолжал их есть? — спросил Боромир, испытывая крайнее недоумение.

— За деньги, — Пиппин сказал это так, словно это было само собой разумеющимся, и Мерри понял, что для него это так и есть.

— И как долго? — спросил Фродо.

— Год, наверное? Я точно не знаю.

— Год? — застонал Мерри. — Ну как я мог об этом не знать?

— Я это делал только в Тукборо, — произнес Пиппин так, будто это все объясняло. Мерри разразился хохотом, близким к истерике.

— И часто вы ели червей, сэр? — не отставал Сэм.

— Один, ну, два раза в месяц, — пожал плечами Пиппин. — Однажды, правда, три раза в неделю.

— Где ты находил желающих посмотреть, как ты ешь червяков? — спросил Мерри.

— А, у меня было довольно много постоянной клиентуры, — отмахнулся Пиппин. — Вот, ты же помнишь Нору Бэнкс?

— Да? — встрепенулся Мерри.

— На ее счету были четыре штуки.

Мерри был почти шокирован. Четыре? Нора Бэнкс всегда казалась ему совершенно обычным хоббитом.

— Я тоже этого не понимаю, — признался Пиппин.

— Погоди, — прервал их Фродо. — А почему ты тогда перестал?

— Отличный вопрос, — оживился Мерри. — Почему ты перестал?

— Предполагаю, он просто объелся червей, — подсказал Гэндальф, и в его глазах читалось, что лучше бы это и прозвучало как ответ.

— А, да, я про это совсем забыл, — сказал Пиппин, полностью игнорируя Гэндальфа. — Что случилось, да, я подложил лягушачью икру в кровать своей сестре Перл, и она рассказала все матери, а мать сказала, — тут Пиппин изобразил в воздухе нечто, похожее на кавычки, — мать сказала, что это грязно и простонародно, так что мне приказали никогда больше так не делать, иначе меня запрут в Больших Смиалах до совершеннолетия. Ну да, я перестал. Все равно это начинало меня утомлять.

— Понятно, — очень серьезно сказал Гэндальф. — А почему ты подложил лягушачью икру в кровать сестры?

— Она толкнула меня прямо в мельничный пруд, — ответил Пиппин с ложкой во рту. — Почему, я уже и не помню, но, наверное, я заслужил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Гэндальф.

— Ваша мать считала, что есть червей — простонародно? — вмешался Сэм. — Она что, думала, что простые хоббиты так и делают? — оскорбился он.

— Говоря откровенно, — предположил Фродо, протянув руку в успокаивающем жесте, — она, возможно, возражала против подобного способа заработка.

— То есть, — Гимли был совершенно сбит с толку, — если бы он ел червей просто так, то для нее это было бы приемлемым?

— Нет, нет, — объяснил Фродо, — это все еще было бы гадко, но уже и не было бы простонародно.

— Как-то неправильно это звучит, — поморщился Сэм.

— Ты не знаешь мать Пиппина, она именно так и считает, — сообщил Мерри.

— Да, — довольно подтвердил Пиппин.

Сэм только хмыкнул, совершенно неудовлетворенный этим ответом.

— А это были только черви? — продолжал Фродо. — Или…

— Только черви. Нора Бэнкс однажды предложила мне слизняка, но я отказался. У меня тоже есть принципы.

— Слизняка?

Мерри, под давлением не зависящих от него обстоятельств, вынужден был пересмотреть свое отношение к Норе Бэнкс. Она ведь уже была замужней!

— Объясни мне, чем слизняки как еда хуже червей, — потребовал Гимли.

— Слизняки мокрые! — Для Пиппина это было весьма очевидным.

— Знаете, что самое худшее в этой истории, сэр? — внезапно спросил Сэм, и Пиппин честно признался, что — нет, он не знает.

— Имеешь в виду то, что не связано с поеданием червяков? — полюбопытствовал Боромир.

— Хуже всего, что это был единственный раз, когда вы честно зарабатывали себе на жизнь, — вздохнул Сэм.

Мерри и Пиппин расхохотались.

— Не так уж ты и неправ, — согласился Пиппин.

— Точно. Так и есть, — сказал Мерри.

— Не понимаю, почему вы смеетесь, вы тоже не лучше, — проворчал Сэм.

— Я на таком никогда не настаивал, — всхлипнул Мерри, утирая слезу.

Вперед выступил Леголас. Он впервые с тех пор, как зашел разговор о червях, подал голос.

— У меня есть вопрос.

— Валяй, — разрешил Пиппин.

— Ты все еще ешь червей?

Пиппин вытащил изо рта ложку.

— Ну, — сказал он, — это будет зависеть от того, сколько мне заплатят.

Леголас задумался. Арагорн оглядел их обоих по очереди и заявил:

— Нет. — Он ткнул пальцем в Леголаса, затем — в Пиппина и пояснил: — Нет — значит: нет. Я знаю, о чем вы подумали. Вы оба. Не смейте.

— Я буду… — начал Леголас.

— Ты не будешь, — отрезал Арагорн.

— Я буду, — продолжал Леголас, — выполнять твою работу неделю, если ты съешь червяка.

Пиппин почесал подбородок.

— А заманчиво.

— Леголас, сядь, — попросил Арагорн.

— Две недели, и с тебя червяк, — объявил Пиппин, не удостоив Арагорна ответом. — И мы договорились, мой высокий друг.

— Договорились, — кивнул Леголас и, обойдя всех по кругу, протянул Пиппину руку. Они торжественно скрепили сделку рукопожатием, и Леголас ретировался так же быстро, как и подошел.

— Что вы творите? — с ужасом спросил Гимли.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как он это сделает, — объяснил Леголас. — Отлучусь ненадолго, пойду добывать червяка. — И с этими словами он скрылся за деревьями.

— Леголас, вернись! — приказал Арагон, но безрезультатно.

Тем временем Пиппин с напыщенным видом схватил ложку и продолжил уминать кашу. На несколько секунд в очередной раз воцарилась тишина.

— Ты выглядишь очень собой довольным, — заметил Мерри.

— Так я на две недели буду избавлен от хлопот, — воодушевился Пиппин.

— Нет, не будешь, — сказал Арагорн.

— Ну, если я съем одного червяка, — добавил Пиппин.

— Ты не будешь есть червяка, — возмутился Арагорн. — Я тебе не позволю.

— Попробуй мне помешать, — хмыкнул Пиппин.

— Я, — Арагорн слегка запнулся, — вне всяких сомнений, мог бы.

Мерри не сомневался, что мог бы. Но для того, чтобы помешать Пиппину сожрать то, что он уже запланировал, от Арагорна потребовалось бы собрать волю в кулак и найти в себе силы куда больше тех, которые он готов был использовать против хоббита. Арагорн это знал.

— Ну так вперед. — И Пиппин опять вернулся к еде.

— Вы же не собираетесь в самом деле есть червяка? — жалобно спросил Сэм.

— В самом деле, да, собираюсь съесть, — подтвердил Пиппин.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, не надо. Вы испортите мне аппетит.

— Да я доем, если ты не хочешь, — предложил Пиппин. Мерри покосился на него. — Я предпочитаю есть червей на сытый желудок.

— Ты мне омерзителен, — сказал Мерри.

— Никто не ест никаких червей, — настаивал Арагорн. — Я запрещаю. Понятно?

Пиппин поднял голову от еды и с самым сладким и невинным выражением лица подтверил:

— Понятно.

И снова все замолчали. Боромир прокашлялся.

— Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты не ел червей.

— Я понял, понял.

И именно в этот момент, неслышно, как призрак, из тени леса вышел Леголас, посмотрел прямо на Пиппина и изящным жестом протянул ему свежевыкопанного червя.

— Ого, — сказал Пиппин, ставя миску и вытирая губы, — как ты быстро.

— Червь, — объявил Леголас. Пиппин понялся на ноги, Леголас решительно потыкал в него добычей.

— Нет, — напомнил Арагорн, когда Пиппин подошел ближе. — Нет, ты обещал, что не будешь.

— Нет, нет, он просто имел в виду, что принял к сведению, что ты не хочешь, чтобы он ел червя, — разъяснил Фродо. — Тебе стоило яснее выражать свои мысли.

— Тьфу ты пропасть, — пробормотал про себя Мерри и, схватив плащ, поспешил присоединиться к Пиппину.

— Какой здоровый, — оценил Пиппин, разглядывая свисающего с пальцев Леголаса червя.

— Слишком крупный? — уточнил Леголас.

Пиппин усмехнулся.

— Нет, — сказал он, забирая червяка. — Вроде бы.

Рядом нарисовался Арагорн.

— Я имел в виду, что я это запрещаю.

— И я запрещаю, — добавил Гэндальф.

По траве зашуршали шаги. Пиппин, который был поглощен осмотром червя — очень большого и очень упитанного червя — поднял голову и увидел, что один за другим все подошли ближе для более беспристрастной оценки. Ужин был забыт.

— Отвратительный какой, — сказал Гимли, не сводя с червяка взгляд.

— А ты еще смотреть собрался, — сказал Пиппин. — Да вы все пришли посмотреть.

— Я — нет, — открестился Сэм. — Я не буду. Позовите меня, когда все закончится, — и он поспешно отошел к деревьям.

— Договорились! — крикнул Фродо через плечо. В ответ на взгляд Мерри он пояснил: — Я хочу увидеть, как он это сделает.

— Ты, — сказал Мерри, — не знал Пиппина, да?

— Сэм из вас единственный, у кого есть чувство вкуса, — отозвался Пиппин, уставившись на червя и бережно удаляя с него грязь указательным и большим пальцами.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто не собираешься вот это вот есть, — удивился Боромир.

— О, я тебя уверяю, я ненавижу каждый момент этого действа, — сказал Пиппин. — Не понимаю, почему Леголасу так хочется посмотреть. Не понимаю, почему вы все собираетесь на это смотреть. — Он покосился на Боромира и добавил: — Но я все еще настроен его съесть.

— Не настроен, — сказал Арагорн.

— Ну останови меня, — и Пиппин снова принялся за очистку червя.

— Что ты с ним делаешь? — спросил Фродо.

— Грязь счищаю, — рассеянно ответил Пиппин.

— А, точно, — кивнул Фродо, — потому что есть грязного червя невыносимо.

— Ты один из тех, кто собирается смотреть, как я его сожру. И, я хочу заметить, Леголас — единственный, кто хоть как-то компенсирует мне хлопоты. Для остальных вообще бесплатное представление.

— Я не собираюсь смотреть, — возразил Мерри. — Я тут для поддержки духа. Так что имей это в виду.

— Уже все? — позвал Сэм дрожащим голосом.

— Нет, пока идет процесс очистки, — крикнул Фродо.

Через секунду донесся изумленный крик:

— Зачем?

— Ну вот, — сказал Пиппин, оглядывая червя и очевидно удовлетворяясь его состоянием. — Я готов.

— Пиппин, — Арагорн очень сурово ткнул в него пальцем, — я требую — нет, запрещаю тебе есть этого червяка.

Он заявил это так яростно, что на мгновение Мерри подумал — Пиппин сдастся. Но потом обратил внимание на выражение лица Пиппина и понял, что — нет.

Пиппин обменялся взглядом с Арагорном. Тот смотрел грозно, но в глазах Пиппина был тот особый блеск, который, как по непростому опыту знал Мерри, означал, что Пиппин уже перестал себя контролировать. Кто-то приказал Пиппину что-то не делать, и это бесспорно означало, что Пиппин сделает это во что бы то ни стало, даже если это его убьет.

Пиппин проворно сложил червяка пополам, запрокинул голову и отправил его в рот.

Раздались возгласы отвращения и ужаса. Пиппин согнулся, будто у него живот прихватило, поднес руку ко рту, потом мгновенно выдохнул, выпрямился и трудом сглотнул. Глаза его были влажными. Мерри сунул ему в руку флягу, Пиппин схватил ее и жадно запил.

Леголас все время смотрел с восторгом.

Пиппин перевел дыхание, вытер губы, потом глаза и сказал:

— Он сильно дергался. Не помню такого жирного, ох. — Потом он посмотрел на Леголаса: — Доволен?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Леголас.

— Леголас, но зачем? — простонал Арагорн.

— Я хотел посмотреть, как он съест червяка. Раньше я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь добровольно ел живого червя. Для нас новые впечатления довольно редки, вот и получаем их, как только можем.

Пиппин указал на него рукой с зажатой в ней флягой:

— Очень мудро.

— Ты еще что-то можешь съесть за оплату? — полюбопытствовал Леголас.

— Главное, чтобы оно при этом не дергалось.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — подал голос Гэндальф, — не надо больше ничего есть за плату.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — заметил Пиппин.

— Ладно, попытаться он может? — возразил Фродо и окликнул, обернувшись: — Сэм! Все, червя съели.

— О, нет, — сказал Сэм, отшатываясь назад. Выглядел он таким же бледным, как и все, кто наблюдал, как червь исчезал в глотке Пиппина. — Он действительно?..

— Да, — подтвердил Фродо. — Мерзотнейшее зрелище.

— В любом случае, — Пиппин скрестил на груди руки, — представление окончено. Теперь я хочу доужинать. — Он повернулся и направился к миске, а все остальные разомкнули тесный круг.

Пиппин же уселся, схватил ложку и принялся за еду, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Хочу до тебя донести, — заявил Мерри, присоединяясь к нему, — что мне совестно и стыдно быть твоими родственником.

— Справедливо, мне совестно и стыдно быть самим собой, но ведь я — это я, — отозвался Пиппин, поставил перед собой почти опустевшую миску, прижал руки к животу и сказал с вытянутым лицом: — М-м…

— Что? — насторожился Мерри.

Пиппин посмотрел на живот.

— Я чувствую, как он там шевелится.

Все дружно выразили брезгливость.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Боромир, — умоляю, перестань об этом напоминать.

— Ну теперь, — заметил Пиппин, берясь за ложку, — вы сами все видели.

Боромир вздохнул, потому что возразить ему было нечего.

— Бедный червячок, — сказал Сэм с несчастным видом. — Черви — милые маленькие создания и не заслуживают того, чтобы мистер Пиппин их ел.

— Не переживай, — утешил его Пиппин. — Больше не буду, даже за все монеты в мире.

И он, согнувшись еще сильнее, занялся выскребыванием остатков каши из миски.

Зато заговорил Гэндальф:

— Что мне действительно интересно, так это то, что ты считаешь странным есть слизняков, когда хоббиты охотно едят улиток.

— Э? — оживился Пиппин.

— А что не так с улитками? — добавил Фродо.

Раздался стон отвращения, смешанного со смущением, и Мерри про себя взмолился:

«Только не все сначала».


End file.
